The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for inserting a tube within a body cavity and more specifically to a method and apparatus for inserting a thoracotomy tube within the pleural cavity of a patient.
Whenever an invasion of the chest cavity occurs, such as by a stab wound or heart operation or the like, it is necessary to provide a thoracotomy tube which extends from the pleural cavity to a pleural drainage device. The pleural drainage device serves to remove fluid collected within the pleural cavity and to maintain the proper degree of negativity within the pleural cavity so as to provide proper functioning of the lungs. Such pleural drainage devices are well known in the art and shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 363,626 and 4,018,224.
Normally, the thoracotomy tubes are inserted between the ribs and frequently when the incisions are made to insert the thoracotomy tubes, lung tissue is damaged due to too deep penetration into the pleural cavity by the surgical knife. It is therefore important to limit the dept of the incision within the pleural cavity. The Baran U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,803 describes a method and apparatus for limiting the depth of the incision within the pleural cavity. Other prior art devices are shown for locating catheters and the like within the various body cavities. The Groshong U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,399, the Zorraquin U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,291, Silverman U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,214, Reif U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,545, Cimber U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,610 and Crag U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,264 are all examples of various devices for insertion of catheters or aspiration needles within body cavities. However, none of the foregoing devices meet the need of providing a simple structure which can quickly and efficiently provide an incision into the pleural cavity of a patient and locate a thoracotomy tube properly within the pleural cavity to give the patient prompt relief from a collapsing lung.
According to the present invention, there is provided a thoracotomy tube and trocar combination which enables a physician to locate a thoracotomy tube in the pleural cavity of a patient quickly and accurately without danger to lung tissues. The trocar has screw threads on the distal end thereof and is provided with an enlarged area at the proximal end to form a handle. The thoracotomy tube slidably receives the trocar and has a length such that the screw threaded distal end of the trocar extends approximately 2 centimeters beyond the distal end of the thoracotomy tube. In use, the trocar and thoracotomy tube are screwed into the body tissues of the patient and when the distal end of the needle enters the pleural cavity within the body, liquid within the pressure chamber passes through the hollow needle and into the pleural cavity. The release of the fluid from the pressure chamber is an indicator to the surgeon that the end portion of the needle has entered the pleural cavity. The trocar and thoracotomy tube are then screwed in as the needle is withdrawn from the flexible tip on the distal end of the trocar so as to prevent damage to any body tissues. The distal end of the thoracotomy tube has screw threads thereon so that after the initial incision is formed by the trocar, the thoracotomy tube may be screwed into the pleural cavity while the hollow needle is withdrawn. Thus, the thoracotomy tube may be quickly and accurately located within the pleural cavity without damage to lung tissues.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for accurately and quickly locating a thoracotomy tube within the pleural cavity of a patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trocar having screw threads for forming an incision into the pleural cavity of a patient without damage to lung tissue.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a trocar with screw threads thereon and a thoracotomy tube with continuing screw threads thereon to permit the trocar to form an incision and to provide a means for quickly locating the thoracotomy tube within the pleural cavity. Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of the present invention will be appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein: